Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 009
Cat's Surprise: Cat Deck is the ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kathy/Cat-chan Kathy's Turn Kathy activates "Inviting the Cat" from her hand, adding 1 "Stray Cat" from her deck into her hand by it's effect. Shen then activates the Continuous Spell Card "A Rally of Cats". She Normal Summons "Stray Cat" (100/300) to her field in Attack Position, and due to the effect of "A Rally of Cats", she Special Summons a 2nd "Stray Cat to her field in Attack Position as well. She sets a card and ends her turn. Yuma's Turn Yuma Normal Summons "Achacha Archer"(1200/600) and activates it's effect, inflicting 500 points of damage to Kathy's Life Points (Kathy's LP: 4000 --> 3500). Yuma prepares to call for the attack of "Achacha Archer", but since 2 "Stray Cats" are in play in Attack Position, both of their effects prevent "Achacha Archer" from attacking either one. Instead, Yuma activates Flip Flop, changing the battle position of one of the "Stray Cats" to Defense Position. Yuma calls for the attack of "Achacha Archer" towards the only "Stray Cat" in Attack Position and destroys it (Kathy's LP: 3500 --> 2400). In response, Kathy activates her set card, the Quick-Play Spell Card "Monstrous Cat Transformation", allowing her to Special Summon 1 "Monster Cat"(0/0) to her field in Attack Position since Yuma destroyed one of her "Stray Cat's". By the effect of "Monster Cat", "Achacha Archer" is destroyed and Yuma takes 800 points of damage (Yuma's LP: 4000 --> 3200). Yuma sets a card and ends his turn. Kathy's Turn Kathy activates the 2nd effect of "Monster Cat", adding another "Stray Cat" to her deck from her hand. She summon her "Stray Cat" to the field in Attack Position. Kathy then overlays her 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Twin-Tail Cat Lady"(1000/?) in Attack Position. Kathy removes one of "Twin-Tail Cat Lady's" Overlay Units to increase the Attack Points of her monster by 800 (Twin-Tail Cat Lady's ATK: 1000 --> 1800). Kathy then activates the Field Spell Card "Cat World", doubling the original Attack Points of all Cat-Monsters she controls (Twin-Tail Cat Lady's ATK: 1800 --> 2800). "Twin-Tail Cat Lady" attacks Yuma directly (Yuma's LP: 3200 --> 400). Yuma activates his set Trap Card, "Fairy Gong", allowing him to Special Summon a LV. 3 or lower Fairy-Type to his field from his deck. He Special Summons "Fairy Joe"(100/300) in Attack Position. Kathy ends her turn. Yuma's Turn Yuma discards his "Growing Pinecone" to Special Summon "Fallen Cone"(200/400) to his field in Attack Position. Next, he activates the effect of "Growing Pinecone" to Special Summon it to his field in Attack Position as well (400/200). Yuma overlays his 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Baby Tragon"(900/900) in Attack Position. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position and activates it's effect, changing it from a LV.4 to a Lv.1 monster. Yuma activates the effect of "Baby Tragon", removing one of it's Overlay Units to allow "Gagaga Magician to attack directly (Kathy's LP: 2400 --> 900). Yuma attacks "Twin-Tail Cat Lady" with "Baby Tragon" and activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Giant Shadow of Egotism", increasing the Attack Points of "Baby Tragon" by 1000 and returning "Twin-Tail Cat Lady's" to it's original Attack Points (Baby Tragon's ATK: 900 --> 1900/Twin-Tail Cat Lady's ATK: 2800 --> 1000). "Baby Tragon" attacks and destroys "Twin-Tail Cat Lady" with it's Baby Stream attack (Kathy's LP: 900 --> 0). Yuma Wins! Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.